The Fall of Katherine Pierce?
by SupernaturalTMIDiaries
Summary: In the season 4 finale, everyone saw that Katherine was forced (by Elena shoving it down her throat) to take the cure.. this is a fanfic written of her reaction to awaking human.


I awoke groggy and sore, my muscle cramped as I sat up. The school, that's where I was. My mind felt muddled, confused as I tried to remember why I was here, or even how I got here. A sudden barrage of images floated across my thoughts, I had chased Elena here and we had fought. She had put up a decent fight for such a young vampire but I had been better. I remembered throwing her against the lockers, and pining her against the floor with my heels. Using the broom handle to stab into her pretty white neck, rage blossomed again at the thought of how close I had been to ending her pathetic existence. But something had gone wrong. Frowning I stood up, stumbling to the side.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself, confused by the throb in my skull, my vision danced. Black spots clouding. I licked my lips, puzzled and scared. What was wrong with me? I sucked in my breath, my lungs started to scream and that's when it hit me. I was human. Human? My mouth fell open and I saw the memories, Elena smashing a glass vile into my mouth, pushing up on my bottom jaw to crush it. Liquid dripping down my throat before everything went black. No. This couldn't be happening. Breathing in short gasps I ran my hands through my hair, pulling at it. My lip trembled as this new knowledge seemed to break down the last of the walls within my mind. Memories and emotions flooded forefront. I had killed countless times, used countless people. My own family had been brutally slaughtered. I fell to my knees, my arms wrapping around my torso as I hugged myself. Struggling to keep myself together. This was too much, I felt like a rubber band stretched too far. A sob breaks free of my throat and I feel the warmth of tears streaking down my cheeks. Tears. I was crying, and I couldn't stop it.

My cries echoing down the hall and I felt very alone. No one cared; no one was coming to gather me. My forehead rested against the cool linoleum of the hallway, I closed my eyes. My limbs quivering as wave after wave of guilt and loss wracked through my body. A cold hand touches my shoulder and I jump violently back. I hadn't heard any sounds of approach, my senses were too weak. I looked up through blurry eyes. Damon. Damon Salvatore. I had used him as well, and his brother. I had told them both I had loved them, what did I know of love. I was a heartless creature. I wanted to be that creature again. He looked at me, there was no empathy on his features but he held out his hand. I stood, wobbling, ignoring his hand.

"Well Katherine. Looks like your reign of terror is over." I looked at him sharply, wishing that I could still express my growing rage through a fierce growl and flash of sharp teeth. He only looked bemused, grabbing my upper arm and tugging me effortlessly along with him, out of the school. I was helpless. Weak.

"Karma's a bitch, and she bites." He chuckled; I pressed my lips together to keep back any comment on his words. My heart was beating furiously within my chest, my breath coming out fast. Pulling open the passenger side of his door he tossed me inside. My back hitting the back of the seat with a huff. I shivered as the crisp air registered in my mind, making goose flesh rise above my arms. I looked at it, slightly intrigued despite the horrid situation. Damon would probably kill me, it could be done so simply. Him and Stefan. I wouldn't be surprised, not after everything I had done. As he pulled from the school parking lot, a silence descended.

I leaned my head against the window, staring at the passing forest outside. Damon's voice broke the quiet, startling me.

"I /should/ be bringing you to Klaus, or better yet killing you myself. For everything you've done, every act of the past 540 years of your hellish life." I looked down at my hands, clasped in my lap. But he continued. "But I don't plan on doing either. Honestly Katherine I think you deserve to live a human life. I know it must be eating you on the inside. Weak, vulnerable, human Katherine." I gnashed my teeth, my fury building again. "And I plan on watching, from a distance of course. I will sit and enjoy watching you struggle." he pulls the vehicle over, his face close to mine so abruptly I shrink back against the seat. He smirks.

"Is that fear I smell coming from the infamous Katherine Pierce?" I chewed the inside of my cheek before straightening up, squaring my shoulders.

"Of course not." I only manage a whisper, he rolls his eyes turning back to face the road. We soon arrive at the Salvatore estate. I sink low in my seat, embarrassed and ashamed. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Damon got out without a word and sauntered up to the front door, walking in without so much as a glance back. I sit there, seatbelt still on. Gathering myself. I was not weak, no matter the state of my mortality. I would go inside and show them all that I was still Katherine Pierce, to be feared and respected. Unbuckling the seat belt I left the comfortable shell of the vehicle, walking up and inside the mansion as if I owned the place. Deliberately making my steps loud and at ease, a lazy stroll. I run my fingers absently through my locks, brushing them back from my face as I walk into the living room. Stefan is nowhere in sight, but neither is Damon for that matter. I tilt my head to one side, listening before I remember that my dull ears will hear nothing. An irritated huff leaves my lips as I plop down on the couch.

Damon reappears moments later with a glass of bourbon, not a surprise. I sit with my ankles crossed, waiting for him to speak. He doesn't, also unsurprising.

"Now what?" I ask coldly, throwing my hands up. They fall to my sides. Damon turns to look at me, his eyes bore into mine, searching. I shudder slightly and look back boldly.

"Now you leave town. Get far away, maybe change your name. Possibly dye your hair. Make a new life." He says this all in a drawl, uncaring. I press my lips together. What had I expected? a hug with a sympathetic pat on the back? Of course not. But I was lost. This was all new and frankly, terrifying. I needed someone's help. I needed to become a vampire again. Even if my old strength and power could not be fully restored I could not, would not, live out a pathetic life as a human. My mind whirred, thinking through plans. I knew no one in Mystic Falls would help me regain my vampirism. But I had friends, surely one of them would. As if reading my mind, Damon smirked.

"Now now, little human girl. I can practically see your mind at work. No doubt thinking of ways to become a vampire again? On second thought you won't be leaving for a while. I wish to enjoy these moments." He sighed as if lost in thought, taking a sip from his glass. I scowled, standing abruptly. My petite hands clenching into small fists at my side.

"You can't do that!" I exclaimed in a near yell. Both of his brows arch at the sudden vehement tone in my voice. The surprise disappears as fast as it came, clearing his features and leaving behind smugness. I would escape this place if it were the last thing I did. Which it very well could be. I turned and fled towards the door. I knew it was futile but I had to try. Damon appears in front of me, pushing me back. If I were a vampire his shove would be nothing, but as a human I stumbled back. Falling flat on my bottom.

"Oops" Damon says with a lazy yawn, offering me no assistance. I mutter a few obscenities under my breath. Vicious words directed his way. His smile only brightens, malicious and cruel. He sighs as if suddenly bored and grabs my upper arm, pulling me back to sit on the couch; I rub my arm lifting my sleeve to see the red marks his hand left. Frowning I pull my knees to my chest, wrapping thin arms around them. A few more hours pass, and I grow bored. A small part of me wondered where Stefan was, and when I looked at Damon I could see his thoughts were on the same wavelength as mine. Neither of us said anything. The silence stretched far until it was interrupted by my growling stomach. Damon peered over at me, I looked down at myself. I had this gnawing feeling in my middle, my mouth felt dry. What was this? The growling sensation came again and I sat up. Damon chuckled.

"Poor Katherine can't even tell that her human body is hungry. How sad." I ignored the rudeness obviously evident in his tone and focused more on his words. Hungry? Hm. That must be right, the thought of hunger seemed to make me feel even more hungry. I suppose it wasn't that different than bloodlust. But what would I eat?

"Well, are you going to feed me?" I looked up expectantly, pressing my lips together. His amusement quickly turned into a scowl.

"We don't have human food. Because there are no humans here. Usually." I stood up.

"Then go get food. You told me I cannot leave this house." I sneered at him, annoyed. It was amusing, how easy we annoyed the other. He infuriated me. But I had the small sense of... kinship maybe? We had known each other a while, even if he claimed to hate me. Hate. I was used to the word, but I didn't believe the Salvatore's truly hated me. If they had, I'd be dead. Mind that, they had tried to kill me a couple times. But it all circled back to Elena. The mere thought of her name sent angry trembles throughout my limbs. I pushed the thought away and looked back at Damon. He groaned.

"Fine. Stay here." His eyes narrowed suspiciously then he chortled once, a dark laugh. He stepped forward, pulling me close. I pushed against him, confused. His eyes locked with mine and my eyes widened. He was going to compel me. I struggled. No. I would not be compelled. His grip only tightened to the point of pain. I had to stop thrashing about or he would surely break the bone. I slumped with defeat, his fingers moved to lift my chin, to look into his gaze.

"Katherine. You will not run away, or leave the house. You will stay here and be a good little girl. Got it?" I felt my head bob robotically; his pupils were wide, nearly taking up the iris before they shrunk back to normal size, fast. The command bounced around my head as he strode off. Leaving without a goodbye or even a be right back. I plopped down on the couch, moody.

Hours passed and still Damon had not returned. I had been pacing the sitting room for the past half hour, the angry gnawing in my stomach ever increasing. I muttered under my breath, my hands clasped behind my back before venturing into the kitchen to look for anything to help fend off the hunger that was starting to cause my limbs to quake. Crackers. A single sleeve of them. God only knows how long they've been there but I don't care. I tear open the package and lean against the counter. Plucking one I take a bite. Stale. Horribly stale. I cough as the taste drifts across my taste-buds like a smack to the face. Gagging I swallow what's in my mouth and glare at the sleeve. With another round of angry muttering I throw them violently into the trash can. Looking up to meet the signature smirk of Damon himself.

"Taste good?" His lips twitched, I stalked towards him wanting more than anything to wring out his throat.

"Where have you been?" I snap. "I've been sitting here, starving for hours!" I jab him in the chest for emphasis. His brows rise.

"I had a few errands" He drawled out lazily. I scowled in silence for a moment before snatching the brown paper bag he held in one arm. Pawing through it, I pulled out a small assortment of food. Biscuits, vegetables, two apples and a block of cheese. Holding the cheese in one hand and an apple in the other my eyes slid to his, annoyed.

"You expect me to live off this crap?" I nearly growled in disbelief. He only shrugged and sauntered into the living area to grab a glass of bourbon. I followed on his heels, huffing under my breath. Ignoring my complaints he brought the rim of the crystal glass to his lips, the amber liquid inside sloshing forward to meet his parted mouth. I snatched the glass from him, effectively spilling a small amount on the front of his shirt. He swore and glared at me, wiping a hand down his chest.

"What the hell Katherine?" he hissed, I smirked back, downing half the glass. He held out his hand for the glass, but I turned my body half away. I didn't want to put my back to him fully, but the message was still sent. He growled lowly but rather than fight me for the now empty glass he grabbed another and poured himself a generous drink, filled to the top. I moved away to seat myself on the armchair that rested near the hearth. A small fire burned within, warming the room and casting eerie shadows. I picked up the apple again, toying with it before hesitantly taking a bite. Juice burst into my mouth, sweet and fresh. I hadn't had an apple since I was last human, many many years ago. I closed my eyes, savouring before taking yet another bite.

When the plump red apple was nothing but a thin core with visible seeds I set it down on the coffee table, Damon frowned at it but didn't comment, seated in another armchair across from me. The fire warmed his features, his eyes molten. With a combination of the drink that fogged my mind and the food that filled my belly I began to doze in the heat. Laying my cheek against my palm as my elbow rested on the arm of the velvety material of the chair. I drifted off into a light sleep, my breathing growing soft and quiet.

Damon watched the whole while, slightly intrigued by this Katherine. She was all new to him. Weak, soft. She had the flush of pink in her cheeks, and the brightness in her eyes only a human could truly master. A part of him wished she had been this way when he had first met her in 1869. Oh she was still rude, her mortality definitely did not seem to change her personality. But it was almost endearing. He shook his head abruptly; no he would not allow himself to be weakened by this woman again. She had ruined his life, damning him to the shadow world for eternity. Because of her actions his relationship with Stefan had disintegrated, his father had been killed and the town he had been born into turned suspicious and fearful. With an audible sigh he stood, stretching his arms out like a great cat. Running a hand through his dark hair before stepping forward to lay the thin blanket that backed the couch over Katherine. He set down his bourbon glass and walked up the stairs, firmly shutting his door behind him.

I awoke curled on my side, limbs aching from my position on the couch, a blanket thrown over me. I looked around, it was morning. Fresh light streamed in the windows and along the flooring. The house was silent, the fire died down to ashes in the hearth. Tossing the blanket sideways I stood, my hair tumbled down my shoulders in gentle waves, messy from my rumpled sleep. I crept down the hall, looking in each room carefully. I had to escape, or in the very least find my phone. Trying my best to mind any squeaky floor boards I pawed through shelves and desks for any vials of vervain. I knew the brothers had their own garden of sorts downstairs but it was held under lock and key. There must been some of the extracted herb lying around the mansion somewhere


End file.
